Ethereal Reminiscences
by allura pearl
Summary: These are the set of ficlets I've made for my fave pair...Also reflects my wild imagination on romance... Miyu X Kanata... Read and Review...
1. White Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! (UFO Baby)or any of its characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHITE PASSION

As she reached her gentle but bruised hand onto his noble ones, with my little fingers clutched into her shirt closely tighten in her warm embrace, I just knew back then that it was the start of a new life.

Mother and I were forced to leave our once happy home. Father died months ago and so, we didn't make it pay our debts for Mom doesn't have a source of living.

Memories of the past still linger in my mind. The very time I first rode in his engine-drawn carriage, I felt the gust of breeze whispering softly into my ears the words of hope; thus, putting up my spirit onto limits. All felt so good.

And then there was I with my very own mother, standing by His Señor's large domicile. She entered first, led by one of His Señor's maid. I watched the whole scenery with awe until my mother call out my name. She offered her hand to mine while wearing that placid smile of hers.

7 years have passed and the day was very special. It was His Señor's birthday and a dozen handfuls of guests had come. I stayed in the flower garden along with some young servants like me for we'd been given less work than the adults.

It felt like paradise doing my cycle of life as a child in the garden. Then all of a sudden, someone caught my eye; a young man in his teens imitating a knight in shining armor. By that moment I started to admire the shade of contentment showed in his umber eyes, and his walnut-dyed hair flowing rhythmically with the every gallop of his horse. I thought it was love at first sight but remembering that I was still a child, I considered it as something everyone who would have heard my story say so, a teenage crush.

Later did I found out that he was His Señor's son.

Time went by and here I am staring at the morning scene in the city. I became an influential elite in the society educating those little ones about the world itself. Yes, a teacher as humanity call it. I was blessed for His Señor answered all the expenses so I can finish my studies.

Yesterday night, I received a call from His Señor telling me that I should take a break. Acoording to the director, request was permitted. It was hard for me to leave the children for I became so close on affectioning them, but a week isn't that long, is it?

His Señor is a down-to-earth man, ten years older than Mom. I knew from the day he acccepted us as a part of his family that he had this feelings for my mother. He more than once attempted to reveal it but never did he opened it because Mother had and always haved loved my father. She had proven it through the years.

I'm on my stay at the countryside when I noticed that Mom became weaker than ever. Many times did I recommended her to consult a doctor, but she demands that there's no need for her to do that. But then, my dreadful day has come. I woke up with a heavy heart the next day. I rush to her room only to find out there was no sign of her breathing. She, like my father, was gone by the wind.

I soon realized that it was my mother's request to His Señor for me to come back to his mansion. She was greatly affected by the disease though she didn't show for she knew I'll worry much on her. Like what a tale said, every spirit knows when will he or she leaves the world.

I mourn, forgetting my other duties. I eat less and the next thing I know, I was lying in bed with a fever. The next day, I managed to stand up and went to visit my mother. It looked as if she was peacefully sleeping. Tears gently flow down my cheeks. I was lonely by now. Then, I received a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a beautiful man staring down at me with his eyes of worry. He was the boy I once admired for years. He sat down beside me, comforting me like a child.

I frequently saw him, much on special occasions. But this day is different, he came by heart. More often, he went to special occasions due to his obligation as His Señor's son though at times he fail because he was very busy. Soon he will replace his father's authority as the heir of their great estate.

I remembered overhearing from the other maids that he has a girlfriend but he broke up with her a couple of days before my mother died. She is an aristocrat, a beautiful lady pampered like a true princess. She acts modestly they say. No wonder why he likened her or maybe loved her. While me...how I wished he'll take notice of a klutzy commoner girl like me. I feel so low.

A week passed by but still I can't return to the city for work. It was the day of my mother's burial and many had come to bid their last goodbyes.

She was such a nice person, no doubt she had such good friends. Then, I took a glimpse of 'him' with this girl. Maybe they stick to be friends but, 'Why does it hurt me so much?', I ask myself. There was a mixture of jealousy and angst.

The day after, His Señor called me to talk about something important, and it has to do with my late mother. His Señor tell me that my mother's final wish was for me to take the money she had saved for years. I start to cry realizing what she had done to preserve for my future. I turn down immediately for what His Señor had done for me and my mother was much compared to it. First, he kept us in a safe home, then he gave us work, and more, he took the obligation on educating me.

He understood me decision but he insist that he promised Mother that I'll take it no matter what. So he decided that the only way I would take it is to marry his son. He would very much like it to be that way for he had treated me like his own daughter. I didn't say a word after then. The conversation ended up as though I accepted his offer. A part of me felt so happy for, I guess, I have loved his very own son but the other refuses to feel that way for I'm afraid he'll hate me after that. Maybe he'll think that I pursue myself to him eventhough I knew he was still in love with his girlfriend.

The next day, he came home from work due to his father's request. Maybe His Señor is going to tell him about the marriage plan. As he come out of the room, he coldly glared at me. 'Was he mad at me?' I asked myself. I hide myself and softly cried awhile.

I returned to the city thinking about the job I abandoned. Many things had happened so lately for these past few weeks and I thought my spirit was all used up. First, my mother died leaving me an orphan. Then, His Señor decided to make his son marry me. Now, I enjoy myself teaching the kindergartens, happily chatting with my co-instructors, and going out much with my best friends.

It has been three months of preparation and the much awaited day has finally come. It was a church wedding as my late mother dreamt it to be when my turn has come. It was such a fun participating myself on the upcoming occasion though deep inside my heart, my soul was full of gloom.

As we exchange our vows in front of the Lord, I can't help but notice how low he look. 'He isn't happy' that was registered on my mind. After the priest had said the final words, he knelt down before me and kissed my hand. He stood up, then when I was about to imagine that sensation felt as his lips touches mine, he kissed my cheek instead.

Then the crowd started to applause thinking the emotions were for real. The reception had followed. While we were in the middle of the party, he left his place. I thought he was going to rest. I waited until all the guests have gone and I, too, planned to rest.

As I passed by the mansion's library, I heard some noise. With my curiosity bogging me, I took a glimpse inside, only to see something I shouldn't have. Him kissing his ex-girlfriend right through her lips.

My heart was shattered and then once my tears start flowing down my cheeks, which seem like endlessly. Before I knew it, I was running through the corridors of the hallway, clueless about where to go or when to stop. Then a thought rushed into my mind, 'I shouldn't be here'.

I left the house without anyone noticing me. I went straight to an apartment far from his place.

As I take a stroll at the busy night of the city, I saw couples of partners happily chatting and walking down the street. I envied them. I sit down to a bench under a tree beside the streets and look dreamily at the star-filled sky. Then I remembered my Mom and Dad. I knew they're one of those glittering lights at night. I wished they were with me.

Then I felt pain. I was coughing really hard and blood was spitted from my mouth. The next thing I knew, I was lying on a hospital bed remembering nothing. Then the nurse came in, wearing a smile in front of me. I asked her what exactly happened to me and she told me that a cop spotted me unconscious on the streets so he picked me up and sent me to this hospital. The cop tried to look for my identification card but finding nothing, he left the duty to the medical personnels to take care of me. Then the doctor came in and by his looks I can tell that he'll bring bad news. And it actually happened.

He told me that for months I've been suffering from acute myelogenous leukemia, a disease in the blood that results to the reduction of white blood cells that serve as human's defense mechanism next to the skin. What was worse is that he told me that my days are counted.

I sat down at the corner of my room letting myself be eaten up with sadness. Then I heard the door bell rang. As I opened the door, I saw him standing before me soaking wet. He was cold, so I let him enter the room.

We stayed there in silence. He was sitting at the bed side with me drying up his hair. 'Why did you left?' he said in a very cold voice. I stopped, lowered my head and replied, 'I am a stranger'.

He hesitantly stood up and said, 'We should return'. He gripped my wrist and pulled me but I refused to go. He glared at me. I look up to him, smiled and speak up, 'Tell His Señor that I'm very thankful for everything good he've done to me and my mother. Tell him that I'm very sorry if I disappointed him. I know that I'm as weak as a twig.' and I paused with a chuckle. But it's no use, I can't help spilling out my emotions. I cried. With a pint of guiltiness I said, 'I'm not worthy of your life; besides, she's waiting for you'.

As I thought that I'll receive a smile of joy from him, it was neither of what I expected. He showed no emotions. Instead, he handed me a note and immediately left me sobbing. I simply opened the note and read it.

"_I am but a human,_

_All I can give you is love for eternity."_

I rushed to the door wishing that he'll leave me no more. But my body refuses to comply as to what my mind and heart tells. And then everything goes in slow motion. As I reach the front door, I turn to look sideways and see him pressing the button of the elevator. I'm down on my knees and tried to shout, but not a single voice came out from my mouth. Tears were running down through my cheeks and I feel so weak. I started to crawl reaching for him though he's quite far away. Everthing goes blank.

I opened my eyes and started to realize I was in a hospital. I tried to stood up though my side hurts more than ever. I saw His Señor sleeping in the couch by the bedside. I turned and put a blanket over him.

It was late in the evening and I overlook the city glittering with lights. I stood in the rooftop thinking what will become of me. As I headed down to my room, I saw a doctor talking to 'him'. I overheard that I undergo a surgery for chemotherapy couldn't help restore my health. But the worse thing is that, my surgery failed.

The doctor noticed me and in his face I knew he wished I didn't hear them conversing about my almost dying state. But I acted still as if I just stepped in, and greeted the both of them a pleasant evening. The doctor slyly smiled while he showed no emotion. I was hurt.

I was backed again in His Señor's domicile and I was feeling a lot more better. I planned to go fishing, thinking of making the most of my life while I'm still above this world. He accompanied me as ordered by his father. We sat there at the riverbank in silence, hoping there's a way to break it somehow. At last I caught my first and maybe last fish. After that very moment, he quickly stood up and headed home. I was disappointed.

Most of the times I've been thinking, 'Was the note a made-up dream?' I stood there at the veranda outside my room, blankly looking at everything. He was very stubborn indeed, but that's the reason I've loved him. My once calm face was replaced with a frown.I resume to my desk and started to scroll down something.

It was the first week of spring, my favorite season. This is the time when all welcomes the warmth of the year after the coldness have melted away. The festival will be held this night and I started to make myself pleasing. I look so pale, but I always try my hardest to look as if I'm alright. I always give each of those people surrounding me with my warmest smile. I was at the little bridge when the fireworks display had started. I watched with awe as those lights brighten in greatness.

I planned to join the others at the party downhill when I came face to face with him. He was standing a meter away from me as he gently holds a paper lantern with his left hand. I looked down until he spoke, 'I ask of you, will you let me be the arms to carry you on?' I was shocked, unknowing of the answer I would reply, but a thought of me responded, 'I fear that you'll never be, I'm a burden.'

He took a step closer to me, and a few more to break the force separating us, but I stepped back fearing he'll hate me more. He looked straight to my emerald orbs. I was feeling uneasy by that moment until he slipped his arms around me and tugged me close to him. He rested his chin upon my shoulder and I felt his breathing through my blonde locks. He whispered 'Sorry', and that's when I started to weep.

I was sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree by the meadow. I closed my eyes and started to breath the air around mine. The leaves started to fall as they swirl around and land softly in my palm. I held the letter closed to my heart when suddenly I felt his aura. It was warm and full of glow. He greeted me with a sweet smile and I returned the same.

Spring will soon end and the breeze starts to blister. He sat next to me as I lean my head on his manly shoulders. I handed him the note and he immediately opened it. It says

_"Without you, I have no reason to survive and no reason to live. _

_I'm fed up with life here without you…_

_Everyday, I ask the Goddess_

_To give me strength to face another day of void…_

_The length of suffering does not make me any stronger_

_Instead, I come to realize the reality of my weaknesses…_

_I thought I had cried enough._

_But every beginning of a day is an excuse for tears_

_Amidst all these, the days go on,_

_Life continues…and I persist…_

_If only to pursue this love for you continually forever." _

He slowly returned the letter to the envelope and put it right beside him. He embraced me and softly but sweetly kissed my forehead. From that moment on, I feel contented and started to close my eyes. And for the first time I heard him cry, it was soft yet in my heart I felt those tears were filled with happiness, the true feeling of love. There afterwards, I breathe my last.

_Owari _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_allura pearl_


	2. Twilight Transition

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa (UFO Baby) or any of its characters. Also, the song listed at the last part was not mine either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWILIGHT TRANSITION

The rainy season has come. I sat by the window witnessing every moment hereafter. The tiny droplets of water slowly dripping from the ditch remind me of those moments they were still here.

We were both alone but much had changed. He was no more the cold-hearted person I knew and I'm thankful for it. At times he cares, I think…but is it care that I felt? And so I bowed my head. Or just a respond to my action? I am clumsy, I admit…maybe that is why…

I resume to what I'm doing a while ago. Here again, looking at the trees swaying violently by the gust of wind and splash of water. I would be like them, I wish, strongly clinging to the ground though the force of nature may carry them away. I looked down and reached for a pen and paper. I scribbled my thoughts…

I left my seat and started to wander. I flung the door open and traveled the hallways without any direction. I stopped at the kitchen and was surprised to come face to face with him. His calm face was nowhere to be found. His stern look tears me apart for a reason I can't explain. He was in rage.

I looked around seeking for an answer and then it reached me. Smoke was emitted from the stove. Fire had occurred suddenly and before I knew it, he uttered his plain, "Get out."

Normally I would retort but not a voice was spoken out. I kept my mouth shut. I'm afraid he'll hate me more. He turned his back on me and I had no choice but to do the same, though I want to explain to him the whole matter.

I grabbed an umbrella and opened the main door. A part of me wants to leave, but the other tells me to stay. I start to stroll. As I take the steps down at the stairs, I imagined myself facing mirrors with my other selves asking, "How much more could you take?"

The streets were busy despite the fact that it was Sunday and there was a continuous fall of rain since early morning. People were going to and fro. The screeching horns of vehicles are heard, but everything was going in slow motion. I turned around the corner and saw a child tormented by children of his age. That scene shattered me. Sticks, stones, pieces of paper were thrown on him. The very image is his lonely face forced me to shout on the mob.

They stopped and threw their last shots on the poor child. That had made my blood rush even more. They glared at me then rushed away. I approached the boy slowly but he demanded not to. I know he was afraid, but I understand him. I was afraid too. He sobbed softly. I simply smiled and took my handkerchief. I knelt and gently cleaned his bruises. I heard him groan then he looked at me softly. He said, "Lady, what would you wish for?"

I paused. I clenched my fist and bit my lower lip. But then I delicately set my eyes upon him. I pat his head and whispered, "I wish he'll hear the call of my compassion." I finished treating his wounds with a tie on his left arm for it was partly injured. I entrusted him my umbrella and he gladly took it. I kissed his forehead and bid him goodbye. Before I turn, I heard him whisper, "so shall it be".

As I ran down the lane, the downpour lessens. I reached the temple and went straight to my room to dry. I felt his presence on my way but something's different. I thought I hallucinated.

The sun has just set. I realized I stared at the floor for long. I decided to go out of my room to prepare dinner. In my surprise, I saw a girl doing my chore.

I comically stare at her. I supposed she was about my age. She has shoulder-length auburn hair. Within my distance, I can tell that she has umber orbs. She had her right hand at her waist as she cooks. She looked at me strictly but didn't mutter anything. I suddenly remember, they are simply the same.

Without any command, I sat down at the dinner table. I felt she has authority. I smelled of pumpkins, which reminded me of him. Then I thought to myself, "Where could he be?" But in a second I was answered, "Don't worry, he'll come up soon you'll see". And I remembered what happened lately. She set the dish on a plate and gathered some for us.

We ate in silence – a thing him and me always do. I lowered my head but still continue my thing. After we finished our meal, I presented to wash the dishes. She reluctantly stood up and hung up the apron beside the fridge, which again a thing he does. She then went straight to 'his' room. Wait…did I say HIS room? For goodness sake, why in the world will she go there?

I was in panic at that moment and the first thing I knew, I had pushed her and knocked her down. She stood up, held her head and for once she glared at me. She walked again. By then he turned to another direction, which was straight outside the room. I took a peek by the door and saw her sat there. She looked at the stars above while the breeze smoothly flowed her locks.

I slowly closed the door, thinking that it was her time for privacy. She was mysterious, with that sudden appearance and a name I can't behold – though I can sense there was weariness in her eyes, similar to those of him. I stood there outside the room, let a minute passed and then I left.

I was about to rest by the time I had finished cleaning the dishes and washing myself, but then as I took another look at the room, it seemed like she hadn't moved a bit. I started to worry, feeling that there's something wrong in this situation, so I opened the door.

When I was about to reach her, I was tipped over. My face was going to slam at the floor, which is totally embarrassing. With her fast reflexes, I was caught in her arms. I blushed, which is an annoying thing to do around a girl, but I can't help it I promise. At that moment I felt it was he. As I search for her eyes, it was alike to his. She supported me as we sit under the moonlit sky.

She giggled for a thing I don't know, then looked at me wearing that smile. That was when I remembered looking funny on her – with my klutz act, with the blush, my dreamily stare and all – how could she forget those in a sudden? Sure she is a smart girl. I had no choice but to look down ashamed with what had happened. But in no time she was, again, calm and serious.

"Do you ever hate him?" She asked with a pint of sadness in her voice. Those words struck me like an arrow shot straight to my heart. I knew she was pointing to him. I looked at her then turned away. I pressed my lips to calm my nerves down. I tilt my head towards the heaven and muttered. " How could I? We are living in the same roof for over a year and yet, he hardly felt it."

"Not every woman wants a battle to fight, but every woman yearns to be fought for. She wants to be more than noticed – she wants to be wanted, she wants to be pursued. Every woman also wants an adventure to share. A woman doesn't want to be the adventure; she wants to be caught up into something greater than herself." I added.

After I finally said those words, I started to weep. It was the last thing I thought I'd do in front of her, but it was inevitable. When I closed my eyes, I heard her murmured; "Now I understand why I deserve this." I shot my eyes open, shocked at what she said. Thereafter, a strong grasp on my wrist pulled me closer to her.

When I opened the windows of my soul, I was stunned. I stared widely at him. The moment his lips touched mine was totally different. We then parted and he put up a smile, which was I felt, for me alone.

We were both alone but much had changed. I woke up grateful the next morning and for the first time he patiently waited for me.

As the breeze gently flips through the pages of my diary, my thoughts were once again reflected.

_With a newly bought pleated skirt_

_The two of us waited for each other for the first time_

_Laughing "sorry", with a white shirt_

_Just walking with you is blinding_

_We are always with friends_

_But something is different when it is just us two_

_Say something to me_

_I love you more than anyone forever_

_But I cannot tell you, you're too close_

_Notice someday, I'm looking at you_

_When the seeds of love are thrown_

_Let's bloom it beautifully_

_At the very moment when we sat facing each other_

_I am nervous about the side of your adult-like face_

_Even if you're supposed to be near at all times_

_I actually don't know too much about you_

_I won't go on by just admiring you_

_To each other, like couples that gets along, _

_I hope we can be like that_

_I'll love you like this forever_

_Because I want to know more about you_

_I want to come here always and speak_

_Will the flower of love bloom?_

_I'm already wishing to God…_

I'm a happy flower, am I?

From now on 'till forever, I'll never forget the point that made my life changed – his twilight transition.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_allura pearl_


	3. Petals of Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa (UFO Baby) or any of its characters. Also, the song at the last part was not mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PETALS OF SERENITY

_I love you…_

He said. I was shocked. In all these times I felt the same way, but never did I thought this would happen. I faced him and softly look at his eyes. I wish it were true, all those words he magically muttered.

_Do you mean it?_

I asked. True, I have second thoughts about this. What if he is joking me around? But this isn't good. Soon, I felt my lips grew numb. My hands and knees were shaking. I turn my look away from him.

_Why do I act this way? _I clasped my fingers then placed them before my chin. I bit my lower lip. My feet were positioning on an inverse forty-five degrees. I closed my eyes.

He let out a laugh. It's true then, this is one of his tricks, but this one has got my guard down. I slapped him and it was hard, like a reaction of sort. I watch him gasp, unknowing that I would do it. He then turned his back on me and walked away.

Yes, I was hurt. I set a furious look on him, but then my tears were uncontrollably flowing down my cheeks. I heard a ring…

I rolled aside and shut it down. It was my alarm clock. I sat up. My eyes were half-open. I stood up and put my slippers on. I walked on to the windows of my room and opened them. It was such good scenery.

It was halfway of winter and summer, a season I always love. The temperature was partly humid. The breeze was a bit crisp and cold. The sun was midway to heavens. I looked below the sea facing our home, overcastting the blue waves reflected by the light rays. Everything seems perfect, except the dream I just encountered. I took it as a bad sign, but still I look forward on this day.

I took a bath, brush my teeth, and quickly dress up with a white shirt topped with a brown jumper. I ran downstairs and simply greet my parents. They returned a special one and it put up a warm smile across my face. I love them very much.

I quickly took a bite of my toast and drank a punch of milk. As I checked my watch, I knew I was going to be late.

It takes me a bicycle ride to school. The moment I stepped on the pedal, I feel my spirit rise. I was just so happy.

I pass by a line of cherry trees by one of the streets. The flowers had just bloom due to its struggle to coldness. It was beautiful.

I reached the school. I hardly see a student on the school grounds. I parked my bike nearby and rush on to the corridors. I was running through the hallways trying to catch up with our first subject. I opened the door of our classroom, and in my surprise, everyone greeted me with a warm _Happy Birthday_.

My eyes were almost in tears. I looked around as I watch everyone wearing a smile and crowding near me. My close friends were hugging me, and the guys at the back were cheering and singing. Then our teacher entered and instructed us to take our seats. She, also, greeted me the same.

Time surely flies by quickly when you enjoy it. In our break, my friends and I gathered around and enjoyed the talking in the rooftop, the main topic of which is the cool guys in campus. One is the top player in the soccer team; another is the captain of the tennis club, and a lot more. It's when I remembered than if HE is going on this school, he'll definitely be one of the subjects. I sweatdropped at the thought of it.

Another is, I passed our Math test in the afternoon and from that time I hoped everyday's my birthday. But if I tell it to him, he'll surely reply, "You can do good eventhough the day is not special. You just have to have focus and you'll see, things will go on your way."

Our last subject for the day is history and it is the only exception on the word "enjoy". I sighed. Time is slowly ticking off. With those long discussions and words I'm unfamiliar off, how could I help myself from feeling drowsy? For almost an hour and a half, I have to stay firm. Then when I felt my head was going to fall for sleep, the bell suddenly rang. It was dismissal time and I was again filling up with energy.

I opened my locker for the first time in the whole afternoon and my smile was unavoidable. The picture of my family, my friends and him, our alien baby and its sitter pet were posted at the side as I file my things inside. By the time I closed it, I heard one of my classmates calling me. She told me that today was my duty to clean the laboratory. I held my shoulders low. I thought I'm going to be home early.

Half an hour passed and I just finished my task. As I stepped outside the school, I noticed a crowd growing around the corner. I tried to push myself in until I finally found out whom they were jeering for. He was a boy about our age, maybe a head taller than me. He is new here, I can tell. From top to bottom, I can say that he is wearing a cap, a fashion-stated shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. His features were his brunette hair and his umber eyes. His body is, well, midway of being fat and thin. Okay…you get the picture.

And so I shouted. "You?!"

It was him, but what is he doing here? Everyone looked questionably. I faked a laugh and pulled him aside. I started to interrogate him. He explained that he was here to fetch me up. I soon realized it was the two of my bestfriends' idea, the one with braided pigtail and the other with a short raven hair. After thinking of it. He pulled me to where the bikes are parked.

We rode a bicycle back to our house. Good thing there's an extra seat behind but unfortunately, I'm the one who sat there. He was a safe driver, that was my first impression. Before we rode down the streets, he instructed me to hold on tight but I demanded I could handle myself. However, as we took off, ha made a fast ride, which made me place my arms around him. A blush crept up my cheeks and I felt he smiled.

We stopped the bike in front of our house and I sure felt their presence. I left immediately and ran inside leaving him alone. When I opened the door that leads to our garden, I'm glad to see all of them gathered on my special day.

It was such a great fun. We ate barbecues and played under the setting sun. This is one of my great birthdays. It is also when they explained that the teachers had a sudden meeting that caused a short session.

But as the moon rises to rule the night, my friends started to bid their goodbyes. Soon, he was the only one left. Then after a minute, my parents had to leave for an emergency occurred in the Tokyo NASA Station. But when they left, I think I saw them wear those weird smiles. It's when I understood what those smiles meant. They want the two of us to be alone.

We started to clean the mess, nut then he approached. I turn my side facing him. He handed me a rectangular box simply wrapped and tied with a white satin ribbon. I never expected he'd give me one. Only the thought of him coming for this day makes it memorable, what more with a gift? He asked me to open the present. It was a necklace with an aquamarine pendant. It was quite elegant. He got the necklace and stood behind me to place it around my neck. He took a few steps and faced me again. That moment was very romantic.

_I love you…_

He said it. I was shocked. Was my dream all coming true? I reacted accordingly as to what my dream had flowed. I let out a laugh. When I looked at him, he was still serious. My laugh had slowed and after it faded away. I hid my face and sighed.

A moment passed and suddenly I felt his arms around my waist. I turned around only to see his soft eyes on me. Our faces were half an inch apart. He closed his eyes and the next thing is, that sweet sensation embraced me tightly. Then soon I followed. When we made a distance, I smiled at him. He already knew my answer.

When we finished cleaning, he was ready to leave. Before he goes, he gave me a white rose, which reminds me of the promise it accompanies. We hugged for the last time and it was so gentle. Little did we know that the rest of them took all the scenes with a videocam and a camera.

When I woke up the next day, I was astounded seeing the picture of our little kiss on the bedside table. Before it was the rose he gave me last night.

Even those petals wither, the serenity I feel inside my heart will always stay. The promise I made for love eternal…

_Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"_

_something starts anew when it becomes memories._

_Even now, I dream about you at times,_

_in the nights full of peaceful stars._

_You turned towards me and were about to say something,_

_and that shadow is going to disappear in the morning light._

_I couldn't even say, "I want to stay with you forever,"_

_but to only wave in silence, at that time._

_Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,_

_I now want to believe in a new encounter._

_Seasons come and go, and the sky that reflects in my eyes_

_could be seen brighter than yesterday._

_From the scene with you, taking a step forward,_

_I start to walk, without looking back anymore._

_The sigh after you turned your back on me,_

_is it all right to make that a memory of our time spent together as well?_

_Roads lead into the future, however far,_

_the warm winds will be blowing in there._

_Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"_

_something starts anew when it becomes memories._

_Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,_

_I now want to believe in a new encounter._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_allura pearl_


End file.
